The present invention relates to a method for editing and executing computer programs, and in particular, to a method for editing and executing computer programs suitable for repeatedly correcting and executing computer programs.
Conventionally, for an operation in which an editing operation and an executing operation of a program are effected in an associated fashion, there has been known a method, for example, written in pages 790 to 799 of the Information Processing, Vol. 25, No. 8 (1984) in which a text inputted by use of an editor is supplied as an input to an execution system or the like.
In such a prior art technology, a correction of a program to be executed can be effected by use of a redefinition command of the execution system; however, the correction of the program to be executed cannot be achieved by use of an editing function of the editor such as insertion of some characters.